funonzifandomcom-20200213-history
Guillermo Kane
'''Guillermo Kane '''was a member of the Baragoonian Council, soldier of the Faithful Few, governor of the Today district of Timea, and eventual leader of the Funonzian Knights. Story Arc Backstory Guillermo was raised by his father, Shuger. His parents divorced when he was young. He was best friends with a duck. Guillermo was raised his whole life to one day join the Baragoonian Council. His father died the day before the induction ceremony. Funonzi Arc Once the Holy War began, Guillermo joined the Faithful Few. However, after It banished everyone from Baragoon, he lost his faith that It was truly god. Guillermo, accompanied by the Duck, aided his fellow Councilman Duh Ramiro in an attempted crusade that failed miserably. As a result, Guillermo was banished from Port Hugo and kicked out of the Faithful Few. Guillermo and the Duck moved to Timea, and Guillermo started getting involved in government. Eventually, he gained governorship of the district of Today following the passing of previous governor Mr. Nao. After an altercation at a meeting concerning cookies, Guillermo and the Todayans were driven into the sewers while Fabio Futura, the governor of the Morrow District, took full control of Timea and declared himself President. Guillermo recruited the young Oval Sniper to his ranks after Oval accidentally fell into the sewer. While travelling to Baragoon in an attempt to recruit people to his army, he was captured by the Franks. He worked as a slave in their oil caves, discovering that they were attempting to dig up the corpse of a Valkyrie. Cosmic Ronaldo and a few other Time Policeman arrive to deal with the situation and Guillermo is transported to the Time Station. There, he meets Giancarlo, a veteran Time Policeman. After the Valkyrie under Alamo Ridge bursts out of the ground and flies away, Giancarlo tells Guillermo to stay put while he deals with the Valkyrie. Guillermo tells Giancarlo that he wants to help, and Giancarlo recruits Guillermo to the Funonzian Knights, which has been struggling to recruit new members after their previous ones died in an accident. Giancarlo tasks Guillermo with locating It, the third Baragoonian god who was removed from power after Morgano was recruited. Giancarlo tells Guillermo that there are multiple Valkyries and that they are all mutations of the corpses found in the spaceships that crashed on Funonzi in the Great Collision. Giancarlo believes that It was the only surviving pilot, since one of the five spaceships was empty. Giancarlo tells Guillermo to recruit the help of Colombo's crew, a gang of bounty hunters that the Funonzian Knights have hired to find targets for many years. Guillermo decides to abandon his underground army and instead chooses to become the leader of the Funonzian Knights. Guillermo meets with Colombo at sea, giving him the assignment to find It, who is operating under the name "Trip". A while later, the USS Moist meets back up with Guillermo. Guillermo meets the new captain, Paul Schaffer, only to deduce that he is actually It in disguise. Guillermo apprehends It and starts flying toward Timea. His ship is attacked by a Valkyrie, and he calls the help of Cosmic Ronaldo. Cosmic arrives and kills the beast with a golden lance, and after bringing It to Giancarlo, Giancarlo banishes It to the Dark Place. Related characters Baragoon * It - The God that Guillermo worships after God’s disappearance; Guillermo tries to take back Baragoon from It, and is banished from Port Hugo as a result; Guillermo is later tasked by Giancarlo to find It * God - The God that Guillermo worships when he joins the Baragoonian Council * Pepe Silverback - Fellow councilman; high priest * Antwon Silverback - Guillermo’s superior in Baragoon * Valerie Conners - Fellow councilman; later hires her and her crew to find Trip * Horace Dunn - Fellow councilman * Patrick Dade - Fellow councilman * Duh Ramiro - fellow councilman; Guillermo helps him in his crusade to take back Baragoon from It ** Jorge Ramiro - Duh’s cousin ** Carlos Ramiro - Duh’s cousin * Hugo Eckener - fellow councilman; banishes him from Port Hugo after Guillermo tries to launch a crusade * The Duck - best friend; becomes leader of the Today army after Guillermo disappears and Oval Sniper dies Timea * Fabio Futura - adversary; former associate in Timea * Oval Sniper - soldier; successor for the Today army after Guillermo’s disappearance ** Iyama Sniper - father of Oval Funonzian Knights * Paul Schaffer - Guillermo tasks his crew with finding It * Valerie Conners - Fellow councilman; later hires her and her crew to find Trip * Colombo - Guillermo tasks his crew with finding It * Valkyrie - Guillermo encounters Valkyrie at sea, and calls Cosmic to help * Giancarlo - superior for the Funonzian Knights * Cosmic Ronaldo - requests his help in killing Valkyrie Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Funonzi characters Category:Baragoonian characters